


Shopping trip gone wrong

by Useless_Lesbian123



Series: The kids are back [5]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Yelling, man being a douche, mary's a good sister, protective cleves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_Lesbian123/pseuds/Useless_Lesbian123
Summary: Set after "Well that didn't go as planned"Mary and Liz go shopping with aunt Anna. Uh oh Karen's here.
Relationships: Anne of Cleves & Elizabeth I of England, Anne of Cleves & Mary I of England, Elizabeth I of England & Mary I of England
Series: The kids are back [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958455
Kudos: 52





	Shopping trip gone wrong

Mary adjusted her purse on her shoulder. Besides her, Liz grabbed her backpack, or as she liked to call it, her “big purse”. Anna had invited the two to the mall with her, and seeing how enthusiastically Liz had answered, Mary couldn’t very much say no, lest she deal with Liz’s signature pout.

Now as the two waited near the entrance for Anna, Mary couldn’t help but feel at least a little excited as Liz rambled on about a new cartoon she’d discovered. Something about mutant turtles? The twenty first century really was something else. Glancing at the clock on the wall, a crash caught Mary’s attention.

Anna laid at the foot of the stairs, groaning in pain. Sitting up, she rubbed her head, glaring at someone at the top of the stairs. 

“BO I’M GOING TO END YOU!” she roared, jumping to her feet. A gleeful cackle could be heard throughout the house as someone (Presumably Anne) slammed a pillow at Anna’s head. Anna chucked the pillow back at Anne as she stood up, starting towards the stairs, only to be tackled-hugged by a wide eyed Liz. 

“Are we going yet? I’m bored,” 

Anna’s expression faltered at the pouting Liz at her feet. Shooting one last glare at Anne, Anna crouched down to meet Liz at eye level. 

“Yeah, we’re gonna be going now. Your mama was just being a bit of a meanie, so I had to deal with that first,”

“Was not!”

“Stay out of it!”

Turning back to Liz, Anna ruffled her hair before nodding at Mary and standing up. Opening the door, Anna ushered the two towards the car before sliding into the drivers seat. 

“Well, we’re off!”

\--------------------------------

Looking around at the collection of stores, Mary couldn’t help but gape in wonder. An assortment of shops littered the mall, selling a variety of things, from toys to furniture, food to jewelry. People of all ages loitered around, socializing and shopping. Children begged their parents for candy and toys. Teens walked around with their friends, laughing and chatting around. A little boy led his grandma around by the hand, excitedly pointing at stores and restaurants.

Anna stepped in front of them, hands on her hips.

“Alright, so I’m gonna set a few ground rules before we set off,”

Liz and Mary both turned their attention back to Anna, listening intently.

“Alright, so rule number one: Don’t talk to strangers unless it’s an emergency. Emergency means that someone’s health or life is at risk,”

“Number two: Don’t believe the salespeople. If a product sounds too good to be true, it probably is,”

“Rule number three: Stay away from Taco Bell. I had some once, and it took me two days to recover, which you should never have to say about food,”

“Rule four: Be nice to the workers in the stores and restaurants. That might sound obvious, but a lot of people forget rule four for some reason,”

“Final and most important rule: If someone comes up to you and asks them to come with them, don’t. If they say they’re a friend of mine or something, don’t believe them. If they don’t go away, find a mom with kids and pretend she’s your mom,”

Crouching down to look at Liz, Anna gazed at her seriously. 

“Alright Liz, I’ve got a really important rule for you,”

Liz gulped, nodding nervously.

“I’m gonna need you to stick near Mary. The mall’s big and scary, so you’re gonna need to protect her from all the big meanies,”

Liz saluted, earning her a soft smile from Anna. Standing up, Anna placed her hands on her hips once more. 

“Alright, so seeing as this is your first time in a mall, I’m gonna need you two to stick with me. ‘K?”

Both girls nodded, Liz slipping her hand into Mary’s. Grinning, Anna led the two off to explore the mall.

\--------------------------------

....Fuck  
They lost Anna.

Of course they did.

The group had wandered into some sort of clothing shop; Anna had gone off to talk to a store clerk, telling the siblings to stay put. And they had. For about thirty seconds.

Liz, entranced by the bright lights and colourful decorations, had ran off excitedly. Mary had (Of course) ran off after her. Weaving past customers and displays, the two found themselves in front of a hat display. The hats appeared to be mimicking animals. 

Why.

Beaming, Liz picked up a pink hat with cat ears. 

“Look, Look! Do you think aunt Kitty would like it?”

Mary examined the hat.

“Y’know, I reckon she would. Good eye Lizzie!”

Liz smiled at Mary’s approval, grabbing her hand and excitedly leading her towards another exhibit. Pausing as Liz gushed over a sparkly sweater, Mary turned around to look for Anna. 

Only to bump into a rather tall, broad man. Glancing up at his face, Mary shrank down at his appearance. His large figure, scowling expression and red hair reminded her a bit too much of a certain king for comfort.

“Sorry,” she muttered, grabbing Liz’s hand and leading her past the man.

The man placed a firm hand on Mary’s shoulder. Mary flinched, but if the man noticed, he certainly didn’t show. 

“Can I help you?”

Mary really hoped she sounded braver than she felt.

The man sniffed haughtily.

“As a matter of fact, you can,”

Mary plastered a fake smile on her face, shifting her body so she that she was in front of Liz.

“What seems to be the problem?”

“The problem? The problem is you kids! You lot running around and causing a ruckus; some of us are trying to shop!”

Liz gripped Mary’s hand tightly.

“Sorry, we’ll be more quiet” 

“Sorry doesn’t cut it!” the man roared.

“Sorry doesn’t make up for my ruined shopping experience!”

Mary shrank down at the man’s growing rage, squeezing Liz’s hand tightly.

“I-erm-what do you suggest we do?”

“I want compensation!”

“But how?”

“That’s your problem!”

Mary flinched. 

“Mary, I’m scared,”

The man rounded on Liz, eyes glinting dangerously. 

“And you!”

His hand curled into a fist.

“You’re the brat that started this!”

The man’s fist raised to strike. Eyes widening, Mary fell to her knees, back to the man as she covered Liz with her body, hugging her protectively.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she waited for the strike.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Hesitantly, she opened her eyes.

Anna stood before her, holding the man’s fist away from them, Anna glowered at the man.

“And just what exactly do you think you’re doing?”

The man faltered slightly before squaring up. 

“These your kids?”

Mary opened her mouth to correct him when Anna spoke up.

“Nieces actually,”

“Well, your nieces here were disrupting my shopping trip,”

“Really?” Anna eyed the man skeptically. “Cause it seems to me that you’re the one disrupting other people,”

The group looked around. Sure enough, the nearby shoppers were staring at the man coldly. A woman was talking to security, pointing at the man. The man seemed to shrink down at their scathing glares.

Anna advanced on the man, squeezing his fist tightly. The man gasped in pain.

“Now sir,” she began hotly, “I suggest you leave my family alone before I end up doing something I might regret showing a seven year old,”

The man gulped, nodding frantically. Sending one last glare his way, Anna released his hand. Taking Mary’s hand, Anna led the girls away from the store. Upon reaching a secluded corner, Anna kneeled down to look them both in the eye. A worried expression overtook her face.

“Are you lot ok?”

Mary nodded, not trusting herself enough to speak. Besides her, Liz copied her. Taking notice of the girls’ silence, Anna sighed, placing one hand on each girl’s knee.

“Look, none of you did anything wrong. Those meanies I mentioned earlier? That man was one of them,”

Liz fidgeted with the hem of her dress nervously, shyly raising her eyes to meet Anna’s.

“Sorry for running off,”

Anna gently took Liz’s hand in her own, squeezing it reassuringly.

“Hey, while you shouldn’t have ran away, I’m partially to blame for what happened. I shouldn’t have left you two alone, and I honestly should’ve expected something like this to happen seeing as it’s your first time at a mall,”

Liz nodded silently, prompting another sigh from Anna. Picking Liz up, Anna reached a hand out to Mary, who took it silently. Looking around, Anna seemed to be struck by an idea.

“Say, what do you two think about going to get some ice cream?”

Liz perked up at the suggestion.

“But mum says we’re not supposed to eat ice cream before dinner!”

Anna winked at them playfully.

“Well who said anything telling her?”

**Author's Note:**

> Y'alls know the drill. Constructive criticism=good yada yada yada


End file.
